


Goodbye

by neaira



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaira/pseuds/neaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slighty AU-ish. Told through Dog's point of view. The archdemon is slain, and the Cousland PC makes the ultimate sacrifice. Assumes that Alistair is made king, Cousland would have been queen - she wouldn't allow Alistair to die for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

They stand at the city gates, and the hound can sense the fear and uncertainty in the air. He stands by his master, as she talks with the dark-haired man. They will enter the city and bring the battle to the darkspawn.

The hound cocks his head and watches her. All his memories are of her. He remembers a time before fighting, chasing rats and birds. He remembers her wrestling with him in the grass, laughing and sweating. He remembers the day when everything changed, and they became travelers. He has fought many battles with her since that day, and he is ready.

She kneels to him and strokes behind his ears. He groans, and wags his stumpy tail.

"It's too dangerous for you to go with me," she says sadly.

The hound whines.

"Be good, my friend," she whispers, hugging the hound close to her. He feels her tears on his head and he nuzzles her. He knows now that she means to leave him. He whines again, but he cannot disobey.

He is being left behind, and he does not understand why.

"Beware!" a soldier cries. "A large group of darkspawn have broken away from the battle. They're charging this way! They'll be here any minute!"

The one called Sten orders the men into position. He looks to the hound and nods. They understand each other, and the hound prepares to fight. He can sense them coming. He can hear them sometimes, just as she can. He feels his hackles raise and he growls.

The creatures come, and he charges. He is powerful, and his jaws easily crush through armor and bone. Their tainted blood clings to him. He tastes it, vile and black, but it no longer burns him. He vaguely remembers how it burned, before the change. He knows he is like them, but not the same, just as his master is like them but not the same.

He throws his head back and howls, and charges at them once again.

The hound saw the flash of light erupt from the tower when the darkspawn retreated. The hound sensed the change in the air, and he knew it was over.

The one called Sten smiles proudly at him.

"You fought well, warrior," he says. "She will be pleased."

The hound barks happily.

"We will prepare to enter the city, and kill any stragglers," Sten tells a soldier. The man shouts the order, and the armies ready themselves. The hound waits.

They enter the city, and nothing but death and destruction surrounds them. The hound sniffs the ground, hoping to find her scent. He finds it, and barks excitedly.

"Lead us, kadan," Sten says. And he does, the stone golem and drunken dwarf in tow.

They reach the top of the Fort Drakon. The hound whips his head frantically. He knows she is here, but he cannot smell her.

He walks hesitantly through the mass of bodies, and sees the dragon in the distance. He barks at Sten, and they run over the bodies of men and elves and darkspawn alike.

Alistair, Wynne and Leliana are in the distance now, and the hound barks. He sees the old mage with a blue light above her. Alistair is sitting, holding something.

The dog approaches warily. Something is wrong. He sees her then, lying limply in Alistair's arms. Wynne's magic is not helping her, and her blue light flickers and fades. The mage leans on her staff, stricken. Alistair slumps forward and sobs. Leliana says a prayer.

Alistair turns and sees them approach.

"Alistair?" Sten says, and the hound senses worry in his voice.

"She is… gone," Alistair's voice breaks.

The hound growls at him, and pushes his great head into her hand. It hangs limply against him and he whines again.

"Parshaara, kadan," Sten says, placing a strong hand on the hound's back. "We must mourn her as warriors. She died with honor."

The hound throws his head back and howls.

The hound sits listlessly in the courtyard. Fergus Cousland watches him from a window.

"Poor dog," he says softly. "She really was everything to him."

Fergus turns and faces the king.

"Not just to him," Alistair whispers. Fergus frowns and bows his head.

"I need to know, your Majesty," Fergus begins. "What… happened?"

Alistair sighs and closes his eyes.

"I fell. I was at the archdemon's back, and it kicked me from behind. My leg… I couldn't move my leg. Suddenly, your sister is on its back and she took it down."

Alistair pauses, his voice thick.

"I tried to stand, to deliver the final blow. But she was too fast, and then it was over, and she was lying there…"

Fergus squeezes his eyes shut.

"She would have been a good queen," he finally says.

Alistair nods, pain etched in his face.

"Her hound will not come to me," Fergus says, turning back to the window. "I… do not know what to do."

"I would take him with me," a deep voice booms into the chamber. Alistair and Fergus turn to face the Qunari. "We are warriors. We understand each other. He will come to me."

Alistair nods his head slightly.

"Perhaps it is for the best," Fergus frowns, turning back to the window.

"Then it is done," Sten replies. "We leave tomorrow. It is unlikely we will return."

"Come, kadan," Sten says. The hound looks at him, and the Qunari sees sadness and regret in his eyes. "We will travel to Seheron. The pain will fade in time."

The hound whines mournfully, but stands. He offers one final howl to the sky, and slowly they walk, two warriors in a land that is no longer home.


End file.
